


What Happened Last Night

by SimplyEllie



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Universe, Fionna is fierce, Fionna's not a middleman, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marshall POV, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Spear to the Nipple, Undecided Relationship(s), prince gumball POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEllie/pseuds/SimplyEllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to let go of the past, especially if you're caught in the royal linen closet with your ex boyfriend. The best solution would be to talk it out, but Marshall Lee's not very good at it, and Prince Gumball loves to overreact. Fionna is sick of both of their chiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IIPermafrostII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIPermafrostII/gifts).



> Dedicated to iipermafrostii; this fic was really a long time coming.

Marshall Lee wasn't sure of what exactly happened at the party last night. He woke up to a place he wasn’t familiar with; it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Shelves and shelves of folded sheets lined the walls of the small space, but the lower shelves were barren, sheets strewn all around his shirtless form. The air was stale, cool, and weirdly sweet.

He yawned and motioned to sit up when he realized that someone was sleeping on him. It was none other than Bubba Gumball, head of bright pink, messy hair, soft against Marshall Lee’s skin.

The usual regal, uptight prude slept comfortably with Marshall’s shoulder as his pillow. He was also shirtless, and as Marshall’s eyes followed the curve of his broader form, he was sure that the monarch wore nothing beneath the sheet covering his hipbone down.

Marshall grinned, tongue prodding his fangs. The two of them hit it off last night but he didn’t think _this_ well. One moment, they were on the balcony, trying to talk, but failing due to the high demand for the Royal Gummy. The next, they were here, King and Prince mingling tongues and exploring the other’s bodies, re-remembering how good the other felt.

He never craved a hue so low-grade but it wasn’t just the color. For how neurotic the royal gum wad was, he appreciated this moment of vulnerability, how soft Bubba looked when he usually put up an act in front of everyone else. Bubba’s peaceful demeanor contrasted with all of the bite marks that littered his skin.

The Vampire King snickered to himself and brushed his fingers against Bubba’s cheek and jawline, down the side of his neck and along his collarbone. Bubba’s eyebrow twitched and he swatted at Marshall’s hand, of course missing. It was too cute to digest, and Marshall couldn’t let this go for much longer.

He could sneak away, let Bubba go on without any sort of confrontation. But it was more of Marshall’s style to complicate things, and this by far was already complicated.

Carefully, Marshall wrapped his arm around Bubba’s form, pulling him close. He cracked his fingers before pressing his hand against the monarch’s stomach.

Bubba awoke with a gasp that erupted into fits of laughter as Marshall’s fingers skittered along his skin, like playing all the wrong notes on the fret board. Bubba pushed against Marshall, but the vampire had him hooked around the shoulders.

“M-Marshall, hehe, what, hahaha, stop!” Bubba shoved the heel of his palm against Marshall’s chin before slipping out his grasp.

“Aw, c’mon Bubs!” Marshall chuckled. He hovered into the air, allowing the sheets to slip off of his body. “What’s wrong with a healthy good morning?”

“Why are you in my room?” Bubba glanced around. “And why am I not in my room—” His eyes fell on _all_ of Marshall Lee Abadeer, and he ducked as if avoiding the swing of Fionna’s sword. “And why are you in the nude?!” he shouted, face a shade of red that made Marshall’s mouth water.

“Look down, your majesty,” Marshall said with a grand gesture down. Bubba’s shocked gaze increased the moment his eyes flickered downward. He… squeaked? and grabbed the closest sheet he could. “I mean c’mon, it doesn’t take a scientist to figure out what we did last night.”

Bubba sputtered, stringing together syllables instead of actual words. He started grabbing things, anything he could get his hands on, hurling them all at Marshall Lee.

“Whoa, Bubs calm down!” Marshall laughed, dodging and deflecting sheets and pillows. Something flying for his head gleamed, and he snatched it out of the air. He even threw the royal crown.

But Gumball stood up, pulling the sheets with him as he shouted as loud as he could: “Guards!” His regal tone faltered with the crack of his voice.

“You’re serious right now?” Marshall whirled around as the closet door flew open, revealing two banana guards with their spears raised.

One gasped and jabbed at Marshall Lee’s hand with his spear. “He’s stealing the royal crown!”

“ _Really_?” Marshall Lee gawked. “We’re both naked and in closet, and you think I’m _stealing_? You can have the stupid thing back.” He tossed it over his shoulder in some random direction.

Marshall forgot that Gumball was in that random direction, because the other guard yelled, “He’s attacking the royal highness!”

The guards advanced, spearheads outstretched. Spears. They thought they could take on the Vampire King with _spears_. Marshall Lee cracked his neck and grinned, eyes hollowing out into dark voids.

He lunged as well, blood rising in temperature beneath his taut flesh, ready to break out the demon form and wail on these so called “guards”—

When one pressed a button on the staff, and the arrowhead shot forward. Straight into Marshall Lee’s right nipple.

And shot him full of mind-numbing, crippling volts.

 

* * *

 

“My Glob, for real?” Fionna managed between fits of laughter. “Like do you have a scar to prove it?”

“This is a whole new take on ‘arrow to the knee’,” Cake jeered, holding onto her sides.

Somehow the two managed to high-five, though Marshall wished they failed. “You can totally laugh by the way. I’m not a victim or anything,” he feign-sulked.

But it came out more bitter than he intended. Could anyone blame him though? There he was, floating behind a jail cell in the Candy Kingdom, though it looked more like a dungeon. He woke up on a hard bed in jail scrubs. Least they were nice enough to give him clothes. And bandage his chest. Total sarcasm b-t-dubs.

And lucky for him, Fionna and Cake spotted Marshall through the barred window on this very cloudy day.

Fionna waved a hand, trying to catch her breath despite the broad grin on her face. “I don’t get it though, you two actually hit it off last night!”

Cake shook her head, hands on her hips. “Naw, that one-night stand had a bad ending coming from a mile away.”

“One night what?” Fionna turned to Cake. “What does a night stand have to do with PG and Marshall?”

If Marshall Lee wasn’t in a bad mood he’d cover Fionna’s ears and protect her from all the naughty things in Aaa. “Perceptive for a cat,” he said, bearing his fangs.

Cake’s tail fringed and she took a few steps behind Fionna.

“Anyway, I got the point. Gummy doesn’t want me around so I’m gonna make myself scarce. Not before having a little fun first…”

“Just take it easy, Marshall,” Fionna said. “Why don’t you and Gumball talk it out?”

“Talk? He threw me in jail!” The demonic side of him bled into his tone, cutting the air like sharp chords. “I tried to do my share of talking and I get a blade to the chest. The brat prince didn’t even look at me, like, like I was _a mistake_!”

The last sentence resonated within the cell, rattling the bars. If only Marshall had his axe bass, then he could attempt to make sense of the turmoil of emotions within. But he was empty-handed, and his fingers itched for the next best thing: for destruction. To break something fragile.

“Hey, keep it down over there!” a banana guard ordered a few paces down from the hall.

Marshall felt his fangs tear from his jaw as he snarled at the guard, eyes completely hollowed out. He felt a little better, watching the spear clatter to the ground as the guard ran away, shrieking.

“He doesn’t think that.”

Marshall whirled around to face Fionna, who had both hands covering her mouth. The shock of her statement deflated him back into his regular form. His chest ached from the transformation but in a few minutes he would be fully healed, and ready to break out. But in the meanwhile, he was genuinely curious.

“What’d he tell you?” he said, trying to sound disinterested.

“Oh no.” Cake threw up her arms, eyes narrowing at Fionna. “Fionna, you are _not_ about to get in the middle of this- whatever this is between Gumball and Marshall.”

“It was an accident,” Fionna more whined than stated. “Marshall, maybe if you just asked him—”

“Why? Sounds like he already tells you everything.” This conversation was dumb and pointless. Marshall floated over to the barred window, wondering where would be the best place to cause the most havoc. It was the least he could do to repay gum wad’s generosity. All he’d need is the right kind of cover.

One of the twisted towers caught his eye; with the right cloud cover he could pester all those passing on the nearby bridge. It’d be perfect. Marshall wasn’t sure when this building came to be but he mentally thanked whoever designed it. Glob, it’s like this place never stopped expanding…

“You’re not listening to me, are you.”

Marshall glanced back, finding Fionna with her arms crossed. “Yeah I was,” he quickly said.

“Then what was she talking about?” Cake chimed in, also with her arms crossed. 

Casually, Marshall shrugged a shoulder, though their stares were a little unnerving. “About how much you love me.”

“This is what I’m talking about, Marshall! He can’t talk to you if you won’t listen.”

“Got it, it’s my fault.” The cell suddenly felt small, stifling even. This was turning into a lecture real fast and Marshall wasn’t about to be scolded on an issue too close to home. He maneuvered to the window as the sunlight dimmed with the shade of an impressively large cloud. “I’m gonna go have some fun. Don’t wait up.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Cake hissed, eyes quivering. “It’s about to get ugly in the Candy Kingdom.”

“It’s cool, Marshall is in a jail cell so we have some time—”

“Actually, I was waiting for my nip to heal up, and it’s just about healed… so…”

Marshall Lee began growing, losing his humanistic features as fur lined his skin, nails and teeth lengthening and sharpening.

“Just wait five minutes, Marshall!” Fionna said as she and Cake bolted for the stairs. Whatever Fionna was going to do, Marshall Lee could care less. If gum wad saw him as a nuisance, then who was he to go against the norm?

 

* * *

 

Bubba Gumball would have considered his Biannual Fall Candy Kingdom Ball a success. Royal blues, mint greens and turquoise gradients conveyed the cooling weather of the latter year. The multi-tiered tables of cakes, pastries, cookies, pies, soufflés, brownies, the list went on really, but ultimately all were complimented throughout the night. While the prince ensured that the guests were well, and relations between figure heads were maintained, Peppermint Maid coordinated with all of the staff behind the scenes. And of course Prince Gumball specifically asked Fionna and Cake to guard the castle from any unwanted visitors, mainly Ice Queen.

Which is why now, as he stood before the mirror, Prince Gumball saw every grey blotch on his skin as a mark of his own shortcomings. Just today alone he overslept, created a minor scare by not being in his bed quarters, and _he just happened to be found with Marshall in a linen closet._

Looking back, Prince Gumball could’ve prevented a scene if he didn’t shout for the guards. But his panic drew out a response before he could rationalize the situation. Glob, it must’ve looked bad, and the gossip would surely spread like wildfire…

Just like the blush that crept up his neck, brightening the gray bites to a healthy pink for the moment.

Prince Gumball adjusted his collar to conceal the marks, releasing a sharp breath at the pitiful attempt. Just under his jaw there was a blotch that perhaps in the right light, no one would stare at for too long.

Maybe he should apologize to Marshall. Eventually. After Prince Gumball could face him without his heart quivering.

A frantic knock on the door made him jump. “What is it?” he said, staring at his reflection a second longer than necessary.

“Your highness, we have a situation—” Peppermint Maid began before the door busted open. Fionna flew through, leg outstretched, landing gracefully in a crouched position.

“PG, you need to talk to Marshall, _now,”_ she said while catching her breath.

“One at a time, please!” Did Fionna just break the door? “Peppermint Maid, what’s the situation?”

“They’re actually one in the same! Look!” Cake’s voice rang from the hall.

Prince Gumball ran into the hall, freezing at the outlandish sight taking place through the window.

As if on cue, screams rang from a nearby bridge. An elongated, grayed claw swiped the red velvet cake right from one of the maids. Candy people fled into the nearby houses, trays forgotten. Perched atop the offending tower was a monstrous, oversized bat, draining the red from one of many stolen cakes. Scattered all along the roof and the tower’s walls, were many splattered sweets already drained of color.

It just so happened that a bright yellow cloud blocked out the sun.

“The Gumball Guardians should’ve gotten the alert.”

“They have, but we were unsure with how to proceed.” Peppermint Maid trailed off, eyes lingering on Prince Gumball’s neck. “We’re waiting on a confirmation from you.”

“The Candy Kingdom is under attack, is it not?” Prince Gumball snapped. And the threat had to be neutralized, regardless of the circumstance. If he refrained from moving forward, how would the candy people see him? It was clear that Marshall was acting like a child. “It must be dealt with accordingly.”

Peppermint Maid nodded and left without another word.

“Whoa PG, you cereal right now?” Fionna near exclaimed. “Marshall’s just stealing baked goods! Cake, stop her!” 

Prince Gumball heard Cake’s paws fade against the hard floors but he didn’t move from the spot. “If he didn’t crash my Ball—”

_“You invited him!”_ Several dozen donuts rained like gray slush balls, splattering against the bridges. Fionna stepped in front of him, the bunny ears of her hat blocking the outside view.

“I did no such thing!”

“Well tell that to the invitation that was in the pile _you_ gave me to deliver,” Fionna snapped.

The conviction in her eyes brought on the sudden realization. Why would Fionna lie about something like this? “Well I…” Prince Gumball began, but he couldn’t continue; he knew exactly what she was talking about.

The fact was that Prince Gumball indeed created an invitation for Marshall Lee.

 

He remembered standing at his desk, table lamp highlighting the Candy Kingdom’s wax seal on the flap. The prince weighed the pros and cons of inviting Marshall to begin with, even stalling an extra day to send them out due to his uncertainty. He chose to create one for the Vampire King because he could later choose to not send it, which was his decision in the end.

It wasn’t like Marshall Lee would show up, anyway. After the incident with the gate and the Door Lady, he made himself scarce. Marshall always did that when they grew too friendly with each other, and Prince Gumball dealt with it. After all, he was desensitized to Marshall’s disappearances.

Which was why Prince Gumball was shocked to see Marshall at the ball, adorned in a button up shirt that was stylishly frayed at the ends, off white slacks, and mottled violet boots. He dressed for the occasion, and mingled with the other guests.

And Prince Gumball knew he watched for a second too long because Marshall’s eyes suddenly met his. But instead of glancing away, the side of his mouth kicked up in that crooked, shy grin of his. Prince Gumball could’ve been cordial and left it at that, but, well, he maneuvered through the crowds to speak to him.

Bubba Gumball found himself smiling as well.

 

At that moment Marshall leapt from his perch on the roof as lasers pierced the tower. The powerful beat of his wings kept him aloft as the Gumball Guardians trudged toward him.

Prince Gumball heard Fionna call after him as he sprinted toward the bridge. This was a lumpin’ disaster and it was about to get worse; through each window Prince Gumball passed he heard Marshall’s bat-like wail that shook the buildings. Marshall maneuvered around the lasers, flying for the Guardians, claws outstretched. Every missed blast pierced the surrounding towers, roofs, and walls, torn structures crumbling to the ground. Screams of terrified candy people permeated the air as they sought cover far from the area.

But Marshall never reached the Guardians. The sky brightened as the cloud finally drifted from the sun. A mangled cry escaped the giant bat as it began shrinking in size, right as a laser grazed his side.

“STOP THE ATTACK!” Prince Gumball sped down the outside staircase, leaping over the rail, stumbling on the landing.

Banana Guards and Gumball Guardians alike froze, all dumb-founded at the contradicting orders.

 

* * *

 

Marshall Lee managed to dive beneath another of the bridge’s archways before the sun boiled his skin. The laser had torn through his jumpsuit, searing the side of his stomach. Prince Gumball instructed the guards to transport the vampire to one of the guest rooms. A whole group carried Marshall off who was too injured to protest, while those with free hands were ordered to shield him with umbrellas.

It was late afternoon when this matter was mostly settled: stray debris had been cleared, Marshall bandaged up, and Prince Gumball conducting major PR to assure the candy people that they were indeed safe. 

Prince Gumball wasn’t sure when Fionna and Cake disappeared, nor where they went. He knew he would have to apologize to them as well, but at least it didn’t require all the formalities. At the moment he savored the silence, having acquired a royal headache over all the damage control and lack of productivity for the day.

Yet Prince Gumball found himself leaning against the wall, frozen. He watched the sunlight gradually fade from the windows, the shadows lengthening within the hall that led to Marshall Lee’s room. The prince gave a weak nod to the guards, but other than that he remained withdrawn. The days’ worth of bad decisions would have a ripple effect that he could not afford to further flub up.

Fionna cleared her throat, bringing Prince Gumball to his senses. Slung over her shoulder was none other than Marshall’s axe bass, sleek surface catching the sunset’s warm light. Cake stood further back, fidgeting with the bristled fur on her tail.

“Fionna,” Prince Gumball began, but the words were lost in his throat as she stepped forward, hands balled into fists.  

“If I were you, I’d do as she says,” Cake chimed in.

"You two need to talk to each other," Fionna said, tone level.

Prince Gumball’s eyes widened, glancing over to the open door at the end of the hall. So far nothing moved, though the guards on either side of the door were attentive to his current scene. "I have nothing to say to say to him—H-Hey!”

Bracing her hands against Prince Gumball’s back, she began pushing him down the hall. "You do, and you're going to talk _right now._ "

Prince Gumball’s heels dug into the floor in a very poor attempt to stand his ground. The guards raised their spears as they neared but Fionna growled at them, scaring off their metaphorical pants. The prince really had to see about acquiring better security.

Fionna shoved Gumball extra hard for emphasis and he stumbled, crashing onto Marshall Lee’s bed. Thank Glob Marshall wasn’t actually in it; he floated above instead. He wore a hospital garb that covered all the bandages.

Gumball stumbled back and Marshall floated further up, as if the two were struck with electricity.

Marshall rubbed his neck. Gumball straightened his collar. Both glared each other down.

"You attacked my kingdom."

"You threw me in jail."

At that Fionna slammed Marshall’s axe bass onto the sheets.

“I’ve heard both sides of whatever’s going on, and I’ve had it. Both of you are going to sort this out,” Fionna said.

Marshall Lee scoffed while Prince Gumball crossed his arms.

" _You will be nice!"_ Fionna hissed. "Now I'm going to leave the room, but I will be outside. If I hear any punching, I'll dropkick you both right in the bleep-blop."

Prince Gumball gasped. "Language, Fionna!" Cake said, placing her hands on her hips.

"No no, this is kinda interesting," Marshall Lee said with a flick of his tongue. "So how do you plan on keeping us in here?"

"I'm locking the door," Fionna said with a curt nod.

Marshall Lee and gestured out the window, toward a clear view of the swept rubble as well as the scaffolding surrounding the damaged towers.

That was when Fionna whipped out one of the banana guard's spears, the sparks both visible and audible.

Marshall Lee shrunk back a bit.

Prince Gumball, eyes wide, spoke with caution. "Fionna, don't you think this is a bit extreme--"

Fionna amped up the electricity. Prince Gumball pursed his lips, refraining from saying anymore.

Without taking her eyes off of them, Fionna backed out of the room, spear poised to taze. She shut the door, and it was quiet, until it opened a crack.

"Cake, get out here!" Fionna called.

"Awh," Cake's tail slumped, and she left the room as well. "Cake wanted to watch..."

The door shut again, and it was quiet.

Awkward couldn't begin to describe the room's atmosphere. Marshall and Prince Gumball avoided looking in the same direction, yet alone each other’s eyes. Marshall continued to float, nonchalant, while Prince Gumball stared at his nails. Now that they were actually alone, despite everything that happened, he was totally at a loss for words.

"Well this bites..." Marshall Lee said. Prince Gumball dared a glance and found the vampire staring at the ceiling. He diverted his gaze.

"Tell me about it..." He said, trying to stretch the conversation. But really there wasn't anything else to say other than to address what neither of them wanted to touch.

Prince Gumball took a deep breath, sharp, through the nose. His mouth curved into an "o" as he exhaled, not feeling any better. To tell the truth he was quite anxious, more than he'd like to admit. More than he'd like to admit to Marshall, anyway.

"Look," he said, distancing himself from the voice that spoke on his behalf, he was so nervous. "I'm sorry about having you arrested. I may have overreacted a tad."

"Pshaw, just a tad," Marshall said.

"Well so did you!" Prince Gumball snapped. So much for remaining calm. "Or should I remind you of--" he mocked the gestures Marshall used earlier as he referenced to the chaos outside the window.

"You're right. My bad," Marshall said.

Prince Gumball had a plethora of choice words for Marshall, but his apology caught him off guard. He deflated like a soufflé disturbed in the rising process. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Marshall Lee opened one eye, brilliant green gaze falling on him. "Sorry."

"Oh, well..." Prince Gumball crossed his arms. "Good!" he said with a nod.

Marshall smirked. "Y'see, was that so hard?"

"For the record I was going to apologize earlier, but then destruction happened." Prince Gumball took a seat in one of the chairs that lined the walls.

Marshall Lee didn't respond. Instead he glided over as if drifting along a river's current. The Prince watched from the corner of his eye, Marshall landing in the seat beside him, soundless. Prince Gumball felt his heartbeat quicken, his folded hands tightening on each other's grasp. Part of him wanted to shift closer, but another part of him wanted to move to the other side of the room. And well, a third part wished that he didn't get so frazzled over simple seating arrangements.

"So since we're being real here..." Prince Gumball perked up at Marshall's tone. "What are we?" The Vampire King asked with a laugh.

"Two very confused teenagers," Bubba said.

Marshall Lee laughed again. "Bubbs, you and I haven't been teenagers for hundreds of years."

"Speak for yourself. I was thirteen not too long ago."

Marshall Lee looked over, arching an eyebrow. Prince Gumball cracked a smile and shook his head. "Nothing, inside joke." 

Marshall Lee nodded and they grew silent again. The Vampire King didn't say it, but the prince knew there was something on his mind. He could tell by how eerily still Marshall sat.

Marshall shifted as if hearing him, trying to regain some sort of casualness to his pose. "So..." He began, resting back on his hands. "What happened? I mean..."

"Between us," Prince Gumball finished.

"Yeah."

The next words had to be careful, concise. Prince Gumball folded his hands in his lap and thought of all the things he could say, all the things he wanted to say but wasn't sure if it was worth the effort. But either way, Marshall was hanging onto his every word. They've never discussed it outright, their history, but now that it was brought up...

Could Prince Gumball trust him enough to be honest? Was he spurning himself by not knowing better?

"I just... Grew up," he said, contemplative.

"And I haven't?" Marshall Lee said.

"There's a difference," Prince Gumball quickly backtracked. "I have responsibilities. I have an entire kingdom of candy people to look out for. I can't impede all that I need to do because of irrational decisions. It's not fair to everyone else--"

Marshall leaned forward, and Prince Gumball knew what was about to happen. It was his decision of whether or not to accept it, whether this would go somewhere or not.

The recklessness of the night before resulted in the havoc and injuries of today. The time before… he didn't see Marshall for years. He was sure that was what would happen again.

Bubba lifted his hand at the last moment, and Marshall's lips grazed his palm.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about,” Prince Gumball said, steeling himself. “You only ever think of what feels good at the moment, and not the long term implications. Can you _try_ to have a conversation, Marshall Lee?”

At that, Marshall hovered from the chair. “Wow, only you could suck the fun out of a relationship...” He sounded tired.

This was impossible. Prince Gumball strode to the door and jiggled the handle. Locked.

That was when he heard Marshall strumming the axe bass. It was slow and methodical, like he usually did when he warmed up to a song. Their eyes met and Marshall turned, still strumming, and it made Prince Gumball anxious. There was no eye contact. No malice. Marshall was actually... Nervous...? 

_"...Gonna break your heart..."_ Marshall chanted, low, and Prince Gumball craned his neck to listen. _"This world is only gonna break your heart"_ was what Marshall sang, each time louder than before, locking himself into his own zone for the song formulating in his head. 

Marshall bent over his bass and sang, low and restrained. _"My world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do..."_ Marshall slowly intensified his strumming.

_"I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you..."_ He glanced over at Bubba, but his stare was distant, like he wasn't even in the room. 

  
_"And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you..."_

Marshall ascended into the air, keeping a constant tempo to the song now.  _“No, I dooooooon't wanna fall in love, nooo. No, I wanna fall in love, this world's gonna break your heart, I don't want to fall in love, with you."_

Marshall shook his head as if speaking to himself, the pain clear in his voice. The same pain tugged at Bubba's chest, pain and frustration over a situation that could not be helped.  
  
Suddenly Marshall whirled around so that he faced Bubba head on, despite his eyes being closed. _"What a wicked game to play... To make me feel this way."_

This was typical Marshall behavior.

_"What a wicked thing to do... To let me dream of you."_

Blaming Bubba for everything when he didn't care to understand the full story, only his own feelings.

_"What a wicked thing to say... You never felt this way."_ Marshall reared back, singing skyward, _"What a wicked thing you do... To make me dream of you!"_ Bubba's hands tightened into fists on his lap, nails digging into his palms. 

He fell out of focus with the song, memories dragging him back to all the days he expected Marshall to be there, waiting day after day after long hours running the Candy Kingdom, leaving his bedroom window open for the Vampire King, only to wake up the next morning with nothing but a cold draft and a shirt bearing the fading remnants of his scent. 

Bubba stood up. Marshall still sang, shoulders shifting to his beat.

_"No whyyyyyyyy do I wanna fall in love. No, I~~ don't wanna fall in love... Nobodyyyy, loves no o-one~~"_

"Stop, just, just shut up already!" Bubba shouted, ready to tear at the seams. 

Marshall's eyes snapped open, and he had the nerve to glare at him. "What, I--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Marshall Lee Abadeer," Bubba shot. He couldn't keep himself from shaking, and it made him all the more furious that he was breaking in front of the one guy he never wanted to open up to again. 

"You think you're the only one who was affected by the break up? You think I just stopped caring one day? I'm not some cold, impassive monarch, Marshall. I NEVER, stopped caring,” Bubba's voice wavered and he felt the hot tear streaming down his cheeks.

He hastily rubbed his face with his fist, hating the way Marshall's wide eyes dulled to guilt because Bubba had to break down. Because Bubba had to spell it out for him, for someone as perceptive he thought Marshall would be, he was still a child. "I didn’t want last night to end." 

Marshall hovered back to the ground, shoulders slumped. Bubba turned, the distraught look in Marshall's eyes annoying him even more, because even though he stood up for himself, Bubba still felt bad for Marshall. He brought that look on his face, and why, why couldn't he focus more on himself? 

Bubba took in a few deep breaths, slow, trying to retain composure. He allowed his hands to relax at his sides, almost feeling better—

When a pair of arms embraced him from behind. 

Bubba went rigid, taking in Marshall's sharp scent, feeling his hair brush his ear as he buried his face in the crook of Bubba's neck. 

"I'm sorry, Bubbs," Marshall said, tone low, voice rough. "I'm really, really..." 

Bubba elbowed Marshall in the ribs as hard as he could. Marshall flinched but remained where he was. "Sorry," he finished with a cough. 

Bubba shut his eyes. "We can't keep doing this," he breathed. There was that familiar pain, that panic of knowing that in less than five minutes he'd be alone again. "This tension needs to stop."

"You're right," Marshall agreed.

Slowly he released Bubba, and the cool air hit the prince again. He felt a rush of wind, and sighed. Marshall Lee was gone. Fionna's plan did not work. 

Bubba mentally prepared reassembling the pieces of his mind again, knowing it might take a while since he allowed it to fragment like before. He opened his eyes, ready, and found Marshall Lee a foot away from him. 

Bubba could not help it; he full out jumped. 

Marshall placed his hands on his shoulders. "I just won’t leave again. Unless you want me gone?" He said, the side of his mouth raising into a weak smile. 

"Marshall, I--"

"Shh," Marshall placed a finger to Gumball's lips. "I won't. Leave. Again. Unless you want me gone. But I think we've both stuck around long enough to know how we feel about each other. Give me another try, a total do over. In fact..." Marshall released Bubba and hovered a few feet away.

"Let's start with a first date. The end of the week. I'll drop by evening-ish. Take you somewhere nice. What do you say?" 

Bubba stared at Marshall, speechless. He should say no. He should put this entire situation behind him because he knows better, and he knows how Marshall Lee is. 

And yet he found himself nodding. "A-Alright then. Dress nice," he said, voice trembling.

"You got it." Marshall Lee broke out a crooked grin before flying out the window, and into the night.

Bubba was going on a date with Marshall Lee. His stomach twisted into knots but he felt giddy, excited even? Also terrified but... not enough to regret the decision he made. At least not at this moment.  

As if nothing happened, Bubba straightened out his clothes, patted his face a few times each to regain composure, and turn toward the door. Somehow with all the commotion he just noticed Fionna standing in the open doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks like a newborn child. 

"Fionna?" Bubba rushed over. "What's wrong? Please don’t shoot me."

"T-that was s-s-so, beautiful." Fionna sobbed, before sniffing up the snot running free. "I can't, Glob, I--" She turned on her heel and fled the room, sobs echoing down the hall.

"Oh boy," Cake sighed. "Gotta console her now, and explain what a one-night stand is. You did great, by the way," Cake said aside to Gumball, before winking and running after Fionna. 

"... Thank you..." Bubba said to the empty hall, feeling a strange sot of nervousness. His stomach felt uneasy but it left the monarch with a giddy sensation.

Maybe, just maybe, he would allow himself to enjoy this moment.  

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the story seems a little outdated; I wrote it well over a year ago but I really wanted to publish it here. 
> 
> I spammed the song "Wicked Game" when I initially wrote this, specifically Kevin Staudt's cover over on YouTube. 
> 
> Comments are definitely welcome, and thanks for reading.


End file.
